Peace, Love,and War
by justsomegurl
Summary: When a war break's out between the Mushroom Kingdom and Darkland's, thing's get pretty nasty. Violent- Kookylover98 Pataknight- LordPataknight0509 Cece- gothgirl01 Ted-ven- bracken . Thank's for letting me use your Oc's!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I do not own any of the Mario Franchise. I do not own Ted, who is owned by ! I own my two lovely Oc's:

Hope, Megan, and a little bit of Nicole.

Author's Note: This story focuses on eight different thing's: Bowser, the Koopaling's,Ludwig and Hope, Megan, Nicole,

Toad, Peach and Mario and some Oc's!

(It should be in the disclamier but I am a rebel!)

Pataknight- LordPataknight0509 p.s you know I read your story Games of Death so...! Your character is formed around something

like that.

Violent Jones- Kookylover98 p.s I read about all your story's and your character is like all of them!

Cecelia Black aka Cece- gothgirl01 p.s I pmed you soooo! You know about everything! And I'm gonna have my Oc, Chase be your brother.

I remember you are half wizard/ half vampire so...

Ted- p.s your character is...unique.

It is comedy and a little bit of saddness. It has eleven (!) part's so it's gonna be kinda long. Enjoy!

Ludwig- 20

Lemmy- 19

Roy- 17

Iggy- 16

Wendy- 15

Mortan- 14

Larry- 12

Bowser Junior aka Junior or King (As he prefiero's (LOL I learned spanish!)) or BJ!- 10

On to the story!

-Chapter One-

Chase glanced at his older sister, Cece, short for Cecelia. She was cooking some pasta like substance. She was smiling.. rare, thought

Chase. His sister never smiled since their parent's died. The sizzle of the pan was loud. Cracking and pop's would get louder till

Cece finally shut off the oven. She stood there for a second, waiting for everything to cool. Since her mom and her dad died, it was

hard to take care of her brother. She poured two bowl's of the pasta and sat down next to Chase. He slurpped and souped.

Very low comunication was on and it made Cece uncomforable.

"Cece." Chase finally spoke up.

His voice was raspy and dry, cracking throughout every word he said.

Before she replied back she studied his face. His dark brown hair covered half of his right eye and a large mark of his left.

His red eye's disappeared as he ate. His brown eye's shaded into gold, telling he was angry. His vampire teeth were showing

and you could see the wizard in him from miles away.

"Yes, Chase?" Cece finally replied to her younger brother, her only brother for instance.

He was looking at the way she smiled for a minute and then spoke up.

"I'm going to Yoshi's Island." He finally said.

Her eye's went from brown to gold and her smile slid of her face.

"What? And just leave me here?" Cece clutched on to the table.

Chase, who was caught off-guard from his sister's unmature behavior, replied steadily.

"Yes. It was dad's dream for me to get a good education and I w-" He was cut off by his older sister.

"Your fourteen!"

"And your sixteen and God know's when you will finally get out of this dang house and live a freaking life! I don't want

to live in this garbage hut, five mile's away from Mushroom Kingdom and I don't want to live 5 mile's away from a hideous

turtle freak that think's Peach is in love with him!" Chase flew out of his chair.

He started walking to his room and threw all of his belonging's in to a huge suitcase.

"So your just gonna leave me here?" Cece teared up.

Chase was walking out the house now and turned to Cece.

"Stop being a damn kid and act your age. Contact me if you have a problem" And just like that, without even a 'I love you', Chase

snapped his finger's and disappeared.

Cece was staring at the spot Chase was standing at.

She walked back inside and locked the door's.

She walked over and grabbed the bowl and put it in the sink, then sat and eat the rest of her's in silence.

XXX

Ted watched Bowser closely. He was talking about anything and everything. He looked at his hand's. It was very boring

just siting their and doing nothing. But, it was Bowser, his boss, his leader, his second father.

Ted alway's thought of Bowser as a father for two reason's. First, they were both different creature's from human's,

Bowser being a turtle koopa and him being a fifteen year old panda. Two, his parent's died in an explosion from a Toad Town

market, and Bowser took him in as a high-ranked soldier. Bowser was now talking to Pataknight, the highest-ranked solider there is

here. Ted messed with his green jacket and the black scarf around his neck. His black eye's focussed on Bowser and Pataknight before

turning to the guy next to him. Jimmy, the biggest nut here was mummbling thing's to himself. Ted just rolled his eye's, trying to

focus on what Bowser just said. His black and green hair scooped over his eye's, in need of a haircut. It was almost time for supper

at the soldier den and you could tell. Large men's stomaches made whale noices and the talking increased.

Bowser looked around and everyone quieted.

"You may all leave now." Bowser eyed all the member's.

Ted watched as many people rushed down to the bunker.

After, the last man went, he started to walk.

The bunker wasn't anything special, just a few thousand bed's and about a hundred bathroom's. There was a t.v set for just the new's

but that was the only special thing.

Ted hung up his scarf and started for the dining hall.

The dining hall wasn't anything special, just some table's and grumpy kitchen staff that you don't want to look in the eye.

Ted grabbed his food, and without a word, sat next to his buddie Frank.

Frank was a pretty big guy. He was a rather larger and bulkier koopa. His sandy blonde hair needed a bad haircut but other than that

he was a pretty nice guy.

"Hey, Ted, did you hear Bowser's gonna go to BeanBean Kingdom! Man, are boss sometime's." Frank started to talk to himself.

"Yeah. Hopefully it's for a comprimise because the last time we went to Yoshi Island I got slammed. I believe I still have half of a

broken wrist." He reply.

Frank looked at Ted and huffed.

"Ouch." Frank looked at his watch. Dining hour was almost finished and he wasn't even done.

They just sat on the brown wooded benches.

It seemed what was like for-ever for the Bertha, a rather large woman in all white with a hairnet that, frankley, didn't cover much

hair, to yell it was over.

"Dinner is over! Go to your bunker and sleep!" Bertha yelled as loud as she can, shaking the place.

XXX

Violent looked over at Pataknight. They were eating dinner, a nice picnic, outside a few mile's away from Bowser's Castle.

His finger's brushed over her tan skin. She giggled and hugged Pataknight.

"You know how much I love you?" She asked him.

"Hmmmm..." He laughed and got up.

"Come and catch me!" He yelled.

He was a kid again. He was running and Violent started running toward's him.

Pataknight was running so fast and layghing, something he doesn't do often.

Violent was sprinting, trying to get him. Her black hair was thrown up in a ponytail with some of the purple highlight's out.

Pataknight didn't really care. She ran in skinny jean's and a purple and black blouse. Her ankle boot's were off, making her

run faster.

Finally, Pataknight sat down, laughing. Violent clung on to him laughing.

"I love you a lot." He finally said.

She laughed.

"You know, everything that kill's me, make's me feel alive." Pataknight shook his head, smiling.

"Everything that down's me, make's me want to fly...but what difference!" Violent laughed.

"Bowser actually let us do this?" Violent giggled.

"Yeah! I was talking to him at the rally thing." Pataknight looked at the lake.

"Rally thing?! Pataknight! You are top soldier and that's what you call it!" Violent laughed.

"You are a babysitter that is dating a top soldier that call's meeting's a rally thing." Pataknight laughed.

This was the funniest night he has ever had.

She too.

They kissed and looked at the lake.

"Race you home." Violent got up and started to run with the blanket.

Pataknight grabbed the basket and ran.

XXX

-Next Morining-

Bowser was laying on his redish black cover's. The room was dark. He glanced at his alarm clock that read eight am.

He picked his head up and looked around. His room was big. Color's of red and black swirled. His red mane was pulled in a

knot above his head. He laid back down his head.

A knock on the door.

He mummbled something.

"Come in." He staggered.

The door opened and quickly closed.

"Hi papa!" Junior jumped on Bowser's bed.

"Junior." Bowser opened his eye's.

It was like looking back in time.

Junior looked just like him.

"Breakfast is done!" Junior yelled.

"Gotcha." Bowser rolled over to face Junior.

He was sitting on the bed with a art pad.

"What are you drawing?" Bowser sat up, stretching.

"Nothing!" Junior quickly turned the page to an empty sheet.

"Ok...strange little kid." Bowser mummbled and got up.

He fixed his shell and started for the door.

Once he opened, he moved his hand over to where Junior was.

"You coming?" He asked.

"Oh! Yes, papa." Junior ran to the door and walked out, his father right after him.

"What are we having?" Bowser yawned.

"Bacon and pancakes and egg's and a lot more papa!" Junior was in the happiest mood today.

They finally got to the door's of the dining room.

The door's were carved into Bowser's face.

He was eating a cheap cheap.

He opened the door's to see his other kid's sitting, acting like fool's. All except Ludwig.

The chair's had carving's of the faces of the family's. Like, Ludwig's face was where Ludwig sat.

Bowser looked at everyone.

Junior sat to the left of him while Ludwig sat to the right. Then, it went in order.

"Where's Wendy?" Bowser asked his Koopaling's.

"Upstair's. She said she don't like egg's." Mortan Jr said.

"Go tell her that if she dont eat her protien, she'll look like Kammy." Bowser laughed.

Mortan got up and ran to the pink and blue stair's.

"Wendy! King Dad said if you don't eat your protein, you'll look like Kammy!" Mortan yelled.

He ran and sat down.

In came a struggling Wendy.

"I am not looking like Kammy! Koopie! More egg's for me!" Wendy yelled at the chef.

"Hey!" Kammy walked in the kitchen.

XXX

The koopaling's finally got done and were excused.

Wendy and Ludwig ran up there stair's.

Bowser Junior and Iggy ran up there stair's.

Mortan Junior and Roy ran up there stair's.

Iggy and Lemmy ran up there stair's.

XXX

Ludwig jogged to the door's and opened to Hope, his girlfriend.

"Hey." Ludwig let her in and they walked to his room.

They got there and talked about many thing's.

"You excited to go to Frankenstein University?" Hope asked.

"Yes! Top University. I only have been dreaming about it since I was two!" Ludwig packed faster.

XXX

Megan was ordering at Famous Daves, the diner.

"I'll have a salad an-" She didn't finish what she wanted to say.

Two gunfire's were heard at the front of the diner.

"Ahhhhh!" Everyone screamed.

She ducked under the table.

"Why does this happen to me!" She mummbled.

She flipped open her phone and texted her bestfriend, Roy.

**To: Roy3**

We have a problem. There is a shooting going on at Famous Daves...and I'm in it.

She texted him.

XXX

Roy's phone buzzed as he was lifting weight's.

**From: Megan:)**

We have a problem. There is a shooting going on at amous Daves...and I'm in it.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" He yelled to no one.

XXX

Megan's phone buzzed.

**From: Roy3**

I'm on my way...are you hurt?

**To:Roy3**

No, hurry!

XXX

Roy came to Famous Daves to find police car's everywhere.

He looked over to see Megan.

He bolted to her, hoping she was ok.

"Are you ok?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Megan hugged Roy.

"Good. Be-Because I wouldn't know what to do without you." Roy kissed Megan's head.

XXX

I sat down next to Tyler, of all people.

We were watching football, of all thing's.

Regular Brooklyn for you.

I got up and wandered to my kitchen and looked in the fridge.

Banana's, apple's, orange's...what was this world going through!

'Lol.' I thought to myself.

I sat next to Tyler again.

XXX

Toad happily skipped to his hut.

He just went to the store to buy his dinner, chicken and biscut's.

He turned on the oven and put the chicken in.

He wandered to his living area and plopped himself on the couch.

Turning on the tv to see his favorite diner Famous Daves had a shooting.

Looking more closely, he seen a koopaling.

"They must of did it!" Toad threw the remote at the tv.

XXX

Mario and Peach, along with Daisy and Luigi, were at the beach.

Peach was tanning while the other's were swimming.

"Come on Peach! It's beautiful out here!" Daisy yelled.

"Hm!" Peach rolled over.

Mario laughed and grabbed Peach.

"Mario! No!" Mario threw Peach in the beach.

"Darn! Now I'm wet!" Peach laughed.

"Wow." Daisy laughed.

XXX

Really long, huh! Thank you Kookylover98, LordPataknight0509, , and gothgirl01 for letting me use your Oc's for this story!

Um, if there is anything wrong...pm me! Other than that...next chapter is soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I do not own any of the Mario character's that are featured in this story, they belong to the wonderful nintendo.

I also do own these wonderful Oc's:

Ted-

Violent- Kookylover98

Pataknight- LordPataknight0509

Cece- gothgirl01

I only own Hope, Nicole, Megan, and Chase.

-Author Notes-

Thank you to gothgirl02 and for giving me idea's. Enjoy?! And yes! I know I said Cece was 16 but she is fourteen!

-Chapter Two-

It was all so sudden. The sudden outburst. Before, though, it was peaceful. Kimmy and Joshua were standing near their stand of

meat's. Kimmy looked over at Joshua. He was talking to their son.

"Go on and play at the playground outside." Joshua told his five year old son, who obey'd.

Kimmy smiled.

"Hey, hun?" Joshua quickly asked.

"Yeah." Kimmy replied, smoothing back her hair.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Joshua shook with panic.

He couldn't let another one of his son's get hurt and eventually end up dying before the age six.

"Yes. There's a window right there." Kimmy pointed at the window in the corner, showing the playground little way's away

from the Darkland's/Toad Town Market Place.

"I'm trusting you." Joshua pointed a wrinkled finger at his wife, who just laughed and got back to her job.

On the other side of the Market Place was a family of four.

Lacey and Drake were sitting with there two little kid's.

The girl complaining that she didn't want to play, while the parent's had to hold on the little boy down to make him stop running  
everywhere.

"It will be fun, sissy! Stop ruining the fun!" The boy yelled to the four year old girl, threating tear's.

"Fine!" She yelled and hugged her parent's.

They ran out to the playground and swinged.

Then out of the blue, the whole market blow up right in front of the three little kid's eye's.

With their parent's in the blow.

The little girl turned around.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She slashed around, jumping of the swing and ran toward's the burning building.

The little boy grabbed his three minute older sister by the waist and yanked her back.

"Mommy and Daddy are in there!" She melted down.

"I know! Your gonna get hurt if you go in there!" The boy looked at his sister.

"There dead. There gone..." She cryed.

"I...I can't. What are we gonna do Cece?" The boy cried.

"This way, Chase." And just like that, the two little kid's ran through the wood's, afraid someone would take them away.

And they ran to thier old hut and shut the door.

The other little boy just stood there, trying to sink everything in. He started crying and crying.

He sat on the swing.

A big turtle like creature with a big red mane looked at him. He had watched the whole thing, as his wife had been buying

clothing for his son's and daughter.

He had tear's on his face.

"Come with me." The king put out his hand to the little boy. "What's your name?"

"Ted."

XXX

Cece still couldn't grasp on that event. It was to scary to even think about it. Even though it was ten year's ago.

She looked at a picture of her mom and dad with her and her brother sitting with them. She took it the hardest.

She remembered little stupid detail's about her parent's. How she hated training. Wizard training took, about, six

hour's a day, non-stop...and she was four! She used to complain about it. Her mother, full wizard used to train her and got to old.

So, out of luck, a old Magikoopa named Kamek, taught her. She quickly straightened her acted, for it was him

that made her want to train in the beginning. Being a vampire was a little easier but at the same time hard.

Her father was full vampire and was hard on her. There was day's she didn't eat because she didn't catch anything.

She was half vampire and half wizard so she could eat regular food but her father disaproved.

Kamek still taught her, even after her parent's died. Making sure she knew everything from self defence to healing spell's.

He finished her lesson's when she was thirteen. It had only been a whole year since he had seen her.

And she didn't even know that her trainer, was working right by side with royality.

XXX

Ted was in a meeting. It wasn't for no reason either. Pataknight, Jimmy, and himself were in the meeting with Bowser.

His three top ranked soldier's.

"So, the kidnapping?" Pataknight looked at Bowser.

"Oh,yes." Bowser toothly grinned.

"But, sir. I thought the Koopaling's helped." Jimmy asked, frowning.

"Not today." Bowser replied. "This time, PK and you, Jimmy will be keeping Mario and green 'stache away from the castle.

Teddy! You will be a 'remote control stuffed animal'. I'll make it happen. But not today.

They think Mario can be king of BeanBean Kingdom!" Bowser laughed.

"What?" Ted asked.

"BeanBean Kingdom." Bowser glared at him. " The king is close to death, or already seeing the door, and want's

someone to take his place. My idea, which is alway's good, is to have it and combined my land!"

"Best idea ever!" Jimmy was clearly sucking up.

"Can it, loser!" Bowser got up and walked out of the room.

"Meeting's over." Pataknight laughed and started to walk with Ted out of the door.

Down the hall they went, and turned to the bunker.

"This is not going to be easy Ted. You have to be a stuffed animal?" Pataknight lowered his voice. "Obviously Bowser hadn't put

much thought to it."

XXX

A little after he walked around by himself. Pataknight had reached the dining hall, only to get grabbed and pulled out of the crowd.

Kammy looked at him.

"His Grumpiness want's you." She smiled.

Kammy was an old, mean old lady to other's, except Pataknight.

She was sweet to him, in return for more sweetness from Pataknight.

"Do you know what room?" Pataknight asked.

"Grand Hall." Kammy said and walked away.

"Thank you!" Pataknight yelled.

He walked all the way down to the Grand Hall and turned to see Bowser with James and Lucas, other soldier's.

"What's up." Pataknight asked James.

"We are getting a girl. Her name is Celia or something. I over heard Sir Kamek had worked with her and she was a powerful wizard.

All but she don't know." James laughed and started to walk.

They walked to Hanger 654 and got on the Clown Car.

They flew to a little village.

XXX

Violent walked down the hallway and stopped. Ludwig, her favorite koopaling, was leaving. He was finally getting out of here

and starting a fresh life and settle down. She only hoped that Pataknight and her could. She walked into his bedroom

and sat down on his bed.

"What's up Vio?" Ludwig asked while gently setting his instrument's into a box that labeled 'Fragile' a little more than needed.

"I just wanna' help, you know." She got up and started puting thing's in the boxes.

Ludwig was do for leaving in two day's. Frankenstein University was a big thing. A nice school made for the smarties.

Violent was grabbing thing's of a shelf when something caught her eye.

It was the picture frame with the koopaling's and her hand's dipped in paint.

She laughed and set it in the box. Ludwig was her bestfriend her.

Her boyfriend was down doing 'soldier thing's', as she called it, and she hung out with Ludwig.

She looked at him once more and thought about not having him in the castle. It wouldn't be any diffrent.

Same noice but no music. Same breakfast talk but no smart comment's.

She was going to miss him...and miss him badly.

XXX

Bowser looked up at the hut that was a house. It was what looked like a decent size home but not cozy.

He signaled the guard's away and walked with Kamek.

Kamek acted like he knew this place, like it was the back of his hand.

Looking over at Bowser, Kamek knocked.

Inside there was silent footstep's.

The door swung open slightly and a single girl appeared.

Bowser studied her up and down.

Her hair was down and very long, slightly covering on eye. Her brown eye's twinkled in the light from the sun.

She had a black tee-shirt that had one large skull on it with a pair of legging's that had mini skull's on them.

She wore knee high boot's that were a deeper black then the legging's and the shirt colmbined. She had a white necklace that

sat on her neck perfectly and a few braclet's. She didn't drown in make-up, too. She was a very pretty girl.

Her eye's flickered in silence. Going from red to gold to brown.

'Brown?' Bowser asked himself. Over near the Koopa Clown Car her eye's were black.

He shook his head and snapped out of his daydream.

"Kamek?!" Cece smiled brightly.

"Cecelia. It's been a while." Kamek hugged Cece and let go.

Cece noticed a large shadow bulking over Kamek and looked at the king.

"Hello." She smiled, not knowing what else to do.

"Hello Cecelia." Bowser said.

"It's Cece." Cece said politly.

"You want to come in?" Cece asked, scooting away from the door.

Bowser and Kamek entered the room.

After talking a bit, Bowser layed down the reason he came.

"I was thinking you could come to my castle, live there for a few month's, and set up trap's and help me. We can bring up the food

and clothing. We also can get you trained." Bowser said.

Cece was nervous.

"Before you say anything," Kamek said. "I know you want to."

She sighed.

"Ok." Cece smiled.

XXX

Ludwig was nervous and happy at the same time. Tomorrow morning he would leave and go to college. Away from everyone.

It was like a dream to him. Sure he was excited but, he was going to leave evrything.

XXX

Rosalina calmed herself. She was watching Waluigi fight with his oldest brother Wario. She giggled and presumed to her normal dutys.

XXX

Authors Note: Im sorry this is really short and late! School and friends! Well, anyway next chapter I will fully understand what I was doing and come with a more better chapter. You will learn about Bowser and Peaches past! Love you guys!


	3. Redo! PLus I am deleting chap 2

Hi guys! Its Justsomegurl here and I want you to know that...I am NOT calceling this but I am redoing chapter two. I came up with better ideas and have the whole story figured out. So I will update soon and sorry for it being sooooooo late. Love you guys! 


End file.
